digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Falcomon (Data Squad)
Falcomon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, a Rookie level Bird Digimon that lives in high mountains. He has great strength in his legs and can run at blistering speed. There are two versions of this Digimon: a version known for its ability to glide rather than fly, and a ninja-like, flight capable version. Description Falcomon has two designs: the original design was used for the Digimon Accel V-Pet; the newer one appears in Digimon Savers as well as Digimon World DS. The original version has a beak lined with teeth, beige-colored markings around its eyes, and light brown and light green feathers. The newer version looks somewhat different, with a smaller toothless beak, red eye markings, dark brown body feathers and purple chest feathers with shuriken markings. Incidentally, both versions resemble more an owl than a falcon. There is a variation of the newer version in Digimon World DS called DotFalcomon; essentially, it's a pixelated version of Falcomon resembling what would be seen on the LCD screen of a Digimon V-Pet. Its only use in the game seems to be a quick and easy Tokomon, which is DotFalcomon's Baby form in the game. You can then evolve Tokomon into more powerful forms, like Falcomon or Patamon. Digivolution The original version of Falcomon has this digivolution line: * Fresh (Baby I) - Puwamon * In-Training (Baby II) - Pinamon * Rookie (Child) - Falcomon * Champion (Adult) - Diatrymon *'Ultimate' (Perfect) - Yatagaramon *'Mega' (Ultimate) - Valdurmon The Digimon Savers digivolution line of Falcomon is: * Fresh (Baby I) - Puwamon * In-Training (Baby II) - Pinamon * Rookie (Child) - Falcomon * Champion (Adult) - Peckmon *'Ultimate' (Perfect) - Yatagaramon *'Mega' (Ultimate) - RavemonBased on information from the Ikuto version of the Digivice iC. Abilities The Savers-exclusive version of Falcomon can fly, and create powerful waves of wind. The original version can only glide. Attacks These attacks are exclusive to the original version of Falcomon: * Falco Rush: Uses his strong leg strength to rush forward. * Scratch Smash: Uses his sharp feather claws. The Savers version uses the following attacks: * Shuririnken - Releases multiple shurikens at his opponents.This is a play on words; Based on the direct translation of the name, the use of "rin" in splitting "shuri" and "ken" - shuriken being a common weapon associated with ninjas - implies dozens of smaller versions of a shuriken - in this case, it applies to the multitude of shuriken Falcomon uses in this attack. * Uchitake Drop - Drops exploding bamboo cylinders on his enemies.The Japanese naming for this is Uchitake Otoshi; Uchitake itself is a ninja tool, so it remains untranslated as it is a proper noun. Appearances Digimon Savers This Falcomon, different from the original design in the card game, is the partner of Ikuto Noguchi and is a servant of Mercurimon. Details about his past are sketchy, but he has known Ikuto since he was very young, and has a distrust of humans other than Ikuto. He and Ikuto were protected by a female Frigimon - who was destroyed - an act which Falcomon believes humans are responsible for. Years after this, he came to the human world on his own to try and return Puwamon (later Biyomon) to the Digital World. In his second attempt, he showed great speed and prowess, until he was knocked out of the sky by Masaru. He was nearly destroyed by GeoGreymon, until Mercurimon arrived to save him. He then returned to the digital world. He was reunited with Ikuto, and joined his human partner in ambushing the members of DATS when they came to the Digital World. During his attack on the DATS members, he Digivolved Falcomon to Peckmon. After this, Falcomon's next prominent act was to forge an unsteady alliance with the humans, in order to save Ikuto from the virus that was afflicting him and Yoshino. He led them to a place called Wanderer's Cape, where they were beset by a Blossomon sent by the Gotsumon that works for Mercurimon. Falcomon escaped with the vaccine and helped Ikuto, but also helped to save Yoshino. He departed with his partner, conflicted in his thoughts about humanity. He and Ikuto attacked again near Mercurimon's lair only to be interrupted by a Mammothmon unleashed by Gotsumon. As Gawappamon was holding off Mercurimon, Falcomon followed the DATS members (and the unconscious Ikuto) back to the Real World. After Okuwamon attacks and Hagurumon taking over Dr. Noguchi's house, Falcomon fled with Ikuto when Commander Satsuma's superior Chief Hashiba appeared. Falcomon continues to help Ikuto and DATS. Digimon World DS Falcomon evolves from Tokomon and can further evolve to Peckmon depending on its stats. Notes Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Bird Digimon